Golden Serena
by Windiken01
Summary: After years of being apart, Ash & Serena finally meet up again, Serena now being rich. Ash goes to stay with her, but then she starts being hunted by an unknown organization. He must protect her. Amourshipping.


Here is my storey. i hope you enjoy please follow and faverate

BTW a usercalled skelintonKnight steal this storey from me. report him he stelad and he is jerk.

We ran through the alleyways, trying desperately to escape our pursuers. We hit a fork & stopped.

"Which way now Ash?" Serena asked panically.

I was quiet, trying to decide which way. We then heard the sound of footsteps closing in.

"Ash?" Serenaasked, slightly shaking me.

"This way!" I said as I grabbed her hand & pulled her behind me.

We ran down the alley until... dead end.

"Crap," I breathed out.

"What now Ash?" Serena asked as she gripped my hand tighter.

We then heard footsteps getting closer. Serena quickly hid behind me. A suited man then emerged from around the corner.

"Alright kid, you've got no where to go, so just hand over the girl," the man said as he approached.

I backed up slowly until I backed into Serena.

"Ash?"

"Don't worry Serena, I won't let them get you," I said trying to comfort her.

The man kept approaching.

"Stay back!" I yelled.

"Or what?" the man said with a chuckle.

I then reached behind my back until I felt it. I pulled out the pistol & aimed it at the man. He flinched but continued approaching.

"Come on kid, drop the gun before you hurt yourself," he said coming closer.

"Not a step closer!" I warned.

He kept coming. I then closed my eyes & squeezed the trigger.

 _Bang!_

 **1 Week Earlier...**

"Come on Ash! Please?" my best friend asked for the uptennth time through the Skype call.

 _Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum. I'm 18 & I live in Pallet Town from Kanto. The beautiful blunette I'm talking to is my best friend Serena. She lives in Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh._

"Pleeeeeeease?"

"I can't Serena."

 _We met when we were young. My parents had just gotten a divorce & when we found out my dad killed himself, my mom sent me to Sinnoh to stay with my grandparents. While I was staying there, I met their neighbor's daughter, Serena. We became fast friends_.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top? I'll be your best friend."

"You already are my best friend," I said with a chuckle.

 _The last time I saw her in person was at my grandparents' funeral. While we were there, she gave me her Skype so we could talk, though that was years ago._

"Come on Ash! Please come visit me!"

 _For the last few weeks she's been begging me to come visit._

"I can't. I don't have the time nor the money."

 _Ever since Mom died, I've been working non-stop to make ends meets. I barely have enough money to pay the rent. Forget about having enough for plane tickets._

"We can pay for the plane tickets! Did you forget? We're rich."

 _About a year ago, Serena's mom won the lottery. I still remember the day, well more like night, that it happened._

 _I was asleep on the couch as I had just gotten home from work a few hours before & passed out. I then woke up to Serena blowing my phone up with Skype messages._

"Serena, you know I don't let people give me money. Besides, what am I gonna tell my bosses?"

"Just tell them you need some time off! Also, technically I'm not giving you money, I'm giving you a ride," she said with a smile.

I sighed.

"Hey Ketchum! Break's over!" my boss yelled.

"I've gotta go Serena I'll talk to you later."

"Promise me you'll at least consider it."

"I promise. Bye Serena"

"Bye Ash," she said sadly.

"Hey, don't be sad! We'll talk later so cheer up," I said, making her smile a little.

"Goodbye Serena."

"Goodbye Ash."

At this I ended the video call & headed back inside. Work went by slowly & was pretty boring with the exception of the occasional message from Serena. You would think working at a pizzeria would be fun but it's not. Just as I finished my shift, my boss called me to his office. I walked to his office & took a deep breath before knocking. Talking to the boss one-on-one is always stressful.

"Come in!" I heard him yell.

I walked in & he signaled me to sit down. He finished typing something on his computer then turned to face me.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes I did."

"What about sir?"

"Look Ash, I'm not gonna sugar-coat this. I've been getting a lot of complaints, so long-story-short, you're fired."

I sat there in silence, trying to take it all in.

"When am I getting my paycheck?"

He then wrote me my last paycheck. I noticed he gave me a little extra.

"Thank you sir."

I got my stuff & left. I walked to my other... I mean only job. As I walked, I clicked on my phone & just as I expected, I had a message from Serena. I didn't even need to read it because I knew it was her telling me to call her when I got off. I pulled up Skype & video called her.

"Hey Ash!" she said with her unique, bubbly smile.

No matter how bad I was feeling, seeing her smile would cheer me up at least a little. And it did, though not that much.

"Hey Serena," I said a little depressed.

"What's wrong?"

"Is it really that easy to tell?"

"It is for me, so tell me."

*sigh* "I just got fired."

"What?! How?!"

"Complaints."

"What we're they about?"

"No idea, but I have a feeling Paul had something to do with it."

At this, I heard a siren. I turned to see a fire truck go by. I didn't think much of it. We continued talking until I rounded the corner to my oth... only job. Then I saw the flames.

I was in shock & my mouth fell agape. The hair salon was on fire! I could hear Serena's voice asking what's happening, so I turned the camera towards it.

"I gotta go," I told Serena right before hanging up.

I started running to the building only to be stopped by a fireman.

"Woah, woah, woah kid. I can't let you go by."

"What happened? Is anybody inside?" my mind was going a mile a minute.

"Calm down kid. Nobody's inside, we already got everyone out. We're not sure how it started but we suspect faulty wiring."

I stayed quiet for a minute. Why is my day this bad?

"I guess this means I don't have a job anymore," I mumbled to myself.

I guess the firefighter heard me because as I walked away he told me 'sorry kid.' I walked back to the small apartment I called home. As I walked inside, I felt my phone vibrate indicating that I had a text. It was from my landlord.

 _Rent is due in one week._

I sighed. My day keeps getting worse & worse. At that moment I decided. I called Serena on Skype.

"Are you alright Ash?" She asked the moment the call connected.

"Yeah, except I'm jobless now."

"Awww, if I could hug you I would."

"You'll be able to soon. I've decided to come visit."

At this, her face lit up.

"Really? When?!"

"Is it possible for you to book a flight for tomorrow?"

"Definitely! I'll get right on it! I'll message you as soon as I book it!"

"Wait. One more thing before you go."

"Yeah?"

"Is it possible for me to stay at your house until I can get a job there?"

Wait, do you mean..."

"Yup. I'm moving to Sinnoh," I said cutting her off.

"Of course! It'll be just like old times!"

I chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"See ya Serena, and thank you."

"No problem!"

As I got up, I felt kinda bad. I don't usually ask people for stuff, especially this much.

I went to my closet & pulled out some empty bags. As I packed the few things I owned, I got a message from Serena.

 _"Your flight will be at 2 in the afternoon, under the name Ketchum. Can't wait to see you!"_

I continued packing my things. After I finished packing, I glance at the clock to discover that it was almost midnight. I walked over to my bed & went to sleep.

 **The Next Morning:**

(Skype Call Sound)

I woke up to the sound of someone calling me on Skype. I picked up my phone & answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ash?! Where are you right now?"

"Serena I'm in my bed. Why?"

"Your flight is in an hour & you still have to get across town!"

I quickly sat up & checked the clock. I sighed as I laid back down.

"Serena, it's 11 in the morning. What are you talking about?"

"Ash, it's 1:05!"

"We're on different time zones," I said with a sigh. "Did you forget?"

"Well... I... Uhhh..." she said.

I could practically hear her blushing from embarrassment. Before I could even chuckle, she ended the call. I got up & changed into my everyday clothes. After that, I grabbed my phone & called my friend Brock, asking for a ride.

After a bit of waiting, he pulled up. I tossed my bags in the backseat & then got into the passenger seat.

"What's with the bags?" He asked as I got in.

"Oh yeah, I'm moving."

"Really? Where?"

"Sinnoh."

"I went to Sinnoh," he said as he started to stare into space. "It's full of so many hot babes!"

I sighed as I thumped the side of his head, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Can we get going? I need to stop by the bank along the way."

"Yeah," he said as he put the car in gear.

We drove to the airport, after stopping at the bank to cash my paycheck. As we pulled up to the terminal, I grabbed $10 out of my wallet & held it out to Brock.

"For gas," I told him.

"Nah, keep it. It was no big deal, really."

"Brock, you know that if you don't take it I'm just gonna drop it in the seat like always."

"Fine," he said taking the money.

After I got my bags, we said our goodbyes & I headed inside.

 **Time Skip: 1:53**

I was sitting in the waiting room talking to Serena on Skype when I heard the intercom come on.

 _Now boarding: 2:00 Flight to Sinnoh_

"Well that's my flight. I'll tal- see you later."

"Bye Ash. I can barely wait!"

"Just a few more hours."

She waved goodbye before ending the call. I put my phone on airplane mode before going to the gate.

I showed the attendants my ticket, which Serena made sure was First Class, then headed inside.

 **A Few Hours Later: Sinnoh**

After I got off the plane, I walked over to the rotunda (baggage claim) to grab my bags. As I walked, I turned airplane mode off & pulled up Skype. I then messaged Dawn.

"I'm here!"

Moments later I got a reply.

"Hurry & come outside!"

I grabbed my bags from the rotunda and, after checking to make sure they were mine, I headed out the front. As I got outside, I started to reach for my phone then...

"Ash!" someone yelled.

The next thing I knew, I was being tackled to the ground in a hug.


End file.
